


Purpose

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Series: Time Pieces [4]
Category: Gundam 00
Genre: First Person, Intentional Tense Change, M/M, Meta, No real timeline, Pre-Series, Second Person, Sorry Not Sorry, Time Piece, season one, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: "Static. A heartbeat. Almost.But not quite. Who knows?"What does "purpose" mean? When do we have purpose? What gives something purpose?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 4/27/08.
> 
> This is a "Time Piece." It's a thing I do when I want to inspire myself. I put my iTunes on shuffle and start writing to whatever comes up, and continue writing through the next four songs. All five songs are written to the same story, but there are subtle changes with the music to the storyline, so the song switches are actually part of the story. Yes, I know this is sort of strange.
> 
> This was the first time piece I ever did. And I'm SO SORRY that it changes person so often. Wow.

**Time Piece 1  
** The Killers  
Everything Will Be All Right 

Static. A heartbeat. Almost.

But not quite. Who knows?

_I believe in you and me. And I'm comin' to find you, even if it takes me all night._

Survival is not an instinct. If survival were an instinct, why would "suicide" have a dictionary definition? 

_Everything will be all right. Everything will be all right._

Sometimes you just want to stop. Stop living, stop breathing. Stop being. 

If survival were an instinct, how could that be? Instincts are ingrained, right? You don't live past the age of two without them, even with the tender care of your parents.

And if you don't have those parents, and you don't have that tender care, then those instincts have to be even stronger, don't they?

_And baby doll I meant it every time. You don't need to compromise. I'm dreamin' about those dreamy eyes. I never knew -- I never knew -- that it's all right._

Or does it mean you don't have instincts? If you don't have those parents, that care, do you have those instincts? If they're inherent in human genetics, can you still have them if your genetics are manufactured?

Then maybe you just don't have them, those instincts. Because you don't want to survive. It's not an instinct. It's not an impulse. It's a guideline. And sometimes, well, sometimes guidelines are meant to be misread. Put in the margins.

Maybe you don't want to survive.

And maybe you don't have to.

But maybe you will anyway.

**Time Piece 2  
** Evanescence  
All That I'm Living For 

One purpose. One mission. One created reason.

_Understanding me, after all I've seen._

That's what I have. I have a purpose. Isn't that what mankind seeks? That "meaning to life"? Aren't entire religions built off of that quest? Of having the answer to it handed to one? Aren't entire civilizations built off those religions? That's what history says. And, well, I can't really argue with history, now can I? It's history.

Then again, did I see it? Could it be manufactured? Of course it could.

_All that I'm living for. All that I'm dying for. All that I can't deny, laying alone at night._

Well, then aren't I the lucky one? Mine was handed to me. I opened my eyes, and there it was: the reason I'm alive. A true purpose. A purpose I can work towards.

_Guess I thought I'd have to change the world._

And, even further, how many people can say that their purpose is one pivotal to mankind's survival? If I weren't here, it would make a difference.

Right?

**Time Piece 3  
** Mannheim Steamroller  
Some Children See Him 

"Sometimes you just have to lie back and listen to the music," he said. Then he -- improbably -- flopped back down on the floor, crossing his arms beneath his head and staring up through the distortingly thick glass at the stars. "See all that? That's the universe. That's life. That's so much life. And if we don't succeed, what happens to that life? Is it extinguished?"

I snorted. "The universe? No."

He turned his eyes alone to look at me. "How can you be sure? If we're not here, how do we know the world keeps turning? How do we know this universe isn't just a dream meant for us?" He threw his arms forward, allowing his head to make a soft "thump" on the ground. "This vast universe, and we're the only ones we know. So if we're not here, how do we know anything is?"

"Because we do. Didn't you say to just listen?" I smiled. "Then do it."

**Time Piece 4  
** Dry Cell  
Body Crumbles 

_Looking up into a neon sky. Child in me takes over. It's been too long since the last time I tried to fly._

How long had it been? Since the last time he'd done something without a purpose, that is. Something that wasn't expressly planned for one thing, one pivotal thing, one thing that would make all the difference. Done something that showed that he was he and not just some being.

_All we need's a moment, just to get away._

But that's ridiculous -- without a purpose, what is there? Where did that thought even come from? 

_Inside, my body crumbles._

Too much time with them, obviously. Too much time.

**Time Piece 5  
** Nickleback  
Someone That You're With 

"Are you sure?" But Veda didn't answer. Veda never answers. Veda is infallible, of course, why would it deem to answer his simple questions. That would just be silly, obviously.

But he wasn't sure. This man? Was to be a Gundam Meister? He was reckless, flippant, and even somewhat boisterous.

He was European.

He had a sense of humor.

Wasn't this a mission of utmost importance? Scratch that, of course it was. So did Veda have a glitch?

Veda answered, emphatically, that no, it did not, now get the hell out. That was the first time it had done that. It wasn't acceptable. But, well, it was. Who was he to argue with Veda?

Obviously no one.

And obviously not his opinion.

_Somewhere the one I wanna be with's with somebody else -- oh, god, I want to be that someone that you're with._

He was the first addition -- the one he'd been so excited to meet.

And he was a disappointment.

Oh, well, maybe he'd get used to him. Eventually.

_And I hate to be alone._


End file.
